¡Esto es guerra!
by Maranine Scual
Summary: Neji y Hinata nunca, durante toda su vida, han conseguido llevarse bien. Esta situación se ve acentuada cuando se ven forzados a vivir bajo el mismo techo y tienen que trabajar juntos para salvar la empresa familiar "¡No me mires así!" "¿Así, cómo?" "¡Cómo idiota!" "¿Tú, prima? No creí que lo admitirías..." "¡Argggg!" AU
1. Prólogo

**Notas de la autora. **¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, por fin, vengo con una nueva historia acerca de nuestra pareja favorita. Ya sé, ya sé, quieren matarme porque no he actualizado "Déjeme enseñarle", pero para tranquilizarlas les diré que está en proceso, no desesperen.

Ahora bien, con esta nueva historia… La verdad es que últimamente he tenido muchísimas ideas y bueno, esta es una de ellas, así que, disfrútenla.

**Disclaimer. **Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La trama y los personajes originales son propiedad mía.

**Prólogo**

—… _las cosas no han estado tan bien como quisiéramos, Hiashi…_

—Lo sé —dijo el hombre masajeándose la sien con la mano que tenía libre —. Los inversores están empezando a ponerse nerviosos, Hizashi, y es lo menos que necesitamos en este momento.

— _¡Dímelo a mí! _— exclamó su interlocutor —. _Esta mañana me ha llamado Uchiha, ¡Uchiha, Hiashi! Me dijo que estaba empezando a pensar en mover sus negocios hacia otra compañía. Según él, nuestros programas no están rindiendo los frutos que le prometimos._

—Sus negocios ya son obsoletos, Hizashi, tanto como los programas a los que se refiere —razonó —. Además, ¿por qué tenía que llamarte a ti? Estas en Osaka y Uchiha está aquí, en Tokio.

—_Eso mismo me pregunté yo, por eso te llamo —_explicó Hizashi —. _Mira, estoy seguro que las aves de rapiña están empezando a rondarnos, hermano, y Uchiha es uno de ellos. Tenemos que encontrar una manera de remediar esto o Hyüga Corp no sobrevivirá a otra crisis._

Hiashi colgó el teléfono con un gesto cansado. Su hermano tenía razón. Necesitaban arreglar unas cuantas cosas, aunque analizando los balances y el estado financiero de la empresa, más le valdría declararla en quiebra y volver a empezar de cero, tan crítica era la situación.

El Consejo, por años, había impedido los cambios estructurales que, estaba seguro, habrían evitado que la empresa se encontrara en tal atolladero, aferrados a la creencia que tales políticas antirreformistas habían hecho que la empresa se mantuviera a flote durante tanto tiempo. Hiashi llevaba casi 20 años frente a la empresa y jamás había podido cambiar más de dos párrafos en las cláusulas de sus contratos con los clientes, tan sólo para irlos adaptando a los tiempos, pero no para ofrecer otras o mejores condiciones.

Sin duda, con los miembros del Consejo actual, era prácticamente imposible mover las aguas estancadas de la compañía. Sin embargo…

Hiashi casi aventó la pluma que tenía en la mano y se volvió para marcarle de nuevo a su hermano. Definitivamente eso tenía que funcionar.

**Notas de la autora. **Bueno, esto fue sólo el prólogo ¿qué les parece? ¿Prometedor? Espero que sí.

Sí, el objetivo de escribir es que me divierta, pero estoy escribiendo este fic para divertirme ¡al máximo! Y para darles unos cuantos adelantos, esto estará lleno de risas y situaciones extremadamente divertidas, o al menos eso espero. Así que, sí, probablemente haya OoC por motivos de la trama, pero trataré en lo posible de conservar intactas las personalidades de los personajes con los que ya están familiarizadas.

Para quienes el título les suena familiar… Sí, "¡Esto es guerra!" es también el título de una comedia romántica. Tomé prestado el título, pero imagínense que también va por ahí la cosa ;)

Sin más, me despido rogándoles me dejen un comentario, me gustaría saber qué piensan.

¡Besos!

Maranine.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Caminaba bajo la lluvia cantando alegremente. Le dolían los pies de tanto caminar, pero eso poco le importaba. Las calles estaban casi vacías y ella estaba totalmente empapada, no había llevado su paraguas y su delgado suéter apenas si le había servido de ayuda para el frío, pero cuando el agua empezó a precipitarse daba igual si no lo hubiese traído puesto. Igual, la temperatura no le afectaba realmente, estaba ardiendo en el interior.

La lluvia había empezado hacía una media hora, cuando la muchacha había emprendido el regreso a casa desde dónde se encontraba, pero en cuanto las primeras gotas tocaron su delicado cuerpo, ella le había sonreído al cielo y gritado: "¡gracias!" de manera escandalosa. Siempre le había gustado el agua y era casi como parte de ella, desde que recordaba la había acompañado de una forma u otra en su vida.

Incluso desde antes. Cuando nació, su madre, fiel creyente de los partos naturales y tener al bebé lo más cómodo posible en su venida al mundo, había decidido que daría a luz en agua, en una tina en su casa, únicamente con su padre y su abuela de compañía… El doctor, insólitamente, tuvo que esperar afuera hasta que la celosa madre le permitió entrar a revisarla a ella y a la recién nacida. El agua había sido su bienvenida a este mundo y desde entonces nunca la había dejado sola.

Por eso, que la acompañara en su regreso a cada después de su gran triunfo, era de esperarse y lo agradecía. Por ejemplo, había caído en un estanque justo antes de conocer a sus mejores amigos, Kiba y Shino; a había alcanzado un globo de agua en una fiesta en dónde por fin las chicas la habían admitido como parte del "club"; y cuando tenía 14 años se había mojado accidentalmente los pies cuando su padre le marcó para informarle que pasarían el siguiente verano en casa de su tío Hizashi, y que afortunadamente su primo "favorito" estaría de intercambio esa vez, por lo que no le vería las narices.

Aunque también el agua siempre le había avisado de los acontecimientos trágicos en su vida, como la muerte de su madre… Cinco años tenía ella, cuando en plena primavera se desató una tormenta que duró hasta que su madre hubiera sido enterrada, tres días después del nacimiento de su hermana Hanabi y de su muerte. Cuando tenía 10, mientras daba un paseo el tío Hizashi, un auto pasó sobre un charco y la mojó exclusivamente a ella, para luego enterarse que su apreciado primo había roto su muñeca favorita en su ausencia; se había mojado la blusa al momento de ir al baño justo antes de hacer un examen de matemáticas, el cual había reprobado escandalosamente.

Hyüga Hinata abrió la puerta principal de su casa, calada hasta los huesos y tarareando una alegre melodía, cuando el ama de llaves atravesó el vestíbulo a grandes zancadas.

— ¡Señorita! ¡Hinata-sama! —gritó la mujer —. ¡Mírese cómo está! ¡Esta empapada!

—Hola, Hitomi-san —sonrió la chica mientras se deshacía del empapado suéter y se lo entregaba.

Hitomi se inclinó para saludarla y de paso le arrebató los zapatos chorreantes a Hinata.

— ¡Deme eso! —gruñó cuando la chica intentó recuperarlos —. Su padre ya llegó, señorita, y la está esperando en su despacho.

— ¡Qué bien! —murmuró la muchacha — ¡Tengo muchas cosas que contarle!

Tan sólo con una inclinación, se despidió de la sirvienta y corrió escaleras arriba para cambiarse. Cuando estuvo seca y de nuevo calientita, bajó con paso ligero en dirección al santuario de su padre. La mansión no era muy grande, pero había que saber moverse en ella.

Sin embargo, cuando entró, la única que la recibió fue su hermana Hanabi.

— ¡Qué alegría verte primero a ti! —dijo Hinata sentándose junto a ella en el sillón de doble plaza en el que se encontraba Hanabi después de saludarla.

— ¡Ah! ¿Sí? —exclamó la más pequeña, revolviéndose sobre sí misma, emocionada — ¿Por qué? ¡Cuéntame!

Hinata sonrió maravillosamente, como una chica completamente enamorada y feliz a punto de aceptar una propuesta de matrimonio y tomó las manos de su pequeña hermanita entre las suyas.

—Tengo maravillosas noticias…

— ¡Tengo maravillosas noticias! —gritó el líder de la familia.

Hyüga Hiashi había entrado precipitadamente a la habitación, dominándola por completo, caminando de manera apresurada hasta detrás de su escritorio. Tomó distraídamente dos vasos de la licorera y los llenó de hielos y whiskey. Comenzó a beber de uno, mientras dejaba el otro en una orilla del enorme escritorio de madera de roble.

— ¡Papá! —dijo Hinata levantándose de su lugar — ¡Yo también! —la chica caminó hacia su padre y recargó ambas manos en el escritorio —. Papi, tengo que contarte que…

—Sí, querida, luego me cuentas —interrumpió Hiashi mirando sobre su cabeza— ¡Oh, vamos! No seas tímido ¡Pasa, pasa!

Hinata dio media vuelta para ver a la persona que observaba su padre, pero tuvo que recargar gran parte de su peso sobre el escritorio para soportar la impresión de la "aparición" que tenía frente a sí.

Ahí, parado justo en el umbral de la habitación, estaba su padre, prácticamente, solo que muchísimo más joven y, valga sea decirlo, mucho más apuesto. Era bastante alto, espalda extremadamente ancha y caderas deliciosamente estrechas. En sus ojos se denotaba su pertenencia a la familia y llevaba su cabello castaño tan largo como ella, pues era lo tradicional. Sin duda era apuesto, pero a su cara la cruzaba una mueca de burla que sólo podría haber percibido ella, pues la había visto incontables veces durante su infancia.

—Neji… —murmuró, llena de estupor.

—Hinata-sama —saludó él con un claro tono de burla.

—Neji pasará su periodo de internado con nosotros, Hinata —anunció su padre, inflando el pecho de orgullo —. No tardará mucho en graduarse ¡y lo hará con honores!

Ahora Hinata no estaba tan segura si la lluvia de esa tarde la había acompañado en su felicidad o era el presagio de que algo terrible estaba a punto de pasarle, como la "fabulosa" llegada de su primo favorito, el fastidioso Neji.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola! Volví para subir el primer capítulo de esta historia que me está divirtiendo tanto, ya tengo escrito parte del siguiente capítulo y me he muerto de risa escribiendo algunas de las situaciones en las que se ponen nuestros protagonistas por llevarse tan mal.

Creo que aún no vemos qué tan mal está la relación entre Hinata y Neji, pero les aseguro que ya nos enteraremos cuáles son sus magnitudes. Espero que este capítulo les de algo más de qué hablar, me quedé con ganas de leer más reviews, pero supongo que también el prólogo fue bastante corto.

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

Maranine.


End file.
